Sydney Fabray
by mizzhelen
Summary: Sydney Fabray is Quinn's six year old. Sam donated his sperm to Quinn and is Sydney's father. He is married to Mercedes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I hope you like my story! Please review!**

"Sydney Fabray, we're going to be late!", Quinn called up to her daughter. Sydney rushed down the stars.

"I'm here, mommy", said Sydney. They got into the car and Quinn drove them to the school where she worked and where Sydney went to school. She was in first grade and was your typical six year old. She had a lot of energy and to contain that energy, she was in gymnastics. She's on the level 5 team at her gym.

They got to the school where Quinn took Sydney to her classroom and Quinn went to one of the second grade classrooms. At the end of the day, Quinn took Sydney to gymnastics practice. Quinn went to the viewing area, where she watched her daughter warm up with her team. She was so proud of her. At the end of the practice, Sydney ran into her mother's arms.

"Did you see me, Mommy?"Sydney asked.

"I did sweetheart, you were wonderful today", Quinn replied. They drove to the supermarket to get food for dinner. They parked the car, and they walked into the supermarket. Quinn pushed the cart along as Sydney skipped alongside.

"What do you want for dinner, sweetie?" Quinn asked her daughter.

"Mac and cheese!"Sydney exclaimed with a big grin. Quinn put it in the cart and went to checkout. They drove home. Quinn got dinner ready while Sydney finished her homework.

When dinner was ready, they sat down at the table.

"Are you excited to have your daddy-daughter day with your dad?" Quinn asked.

"Yes!" Sydney squealed. Sam was such a good dad. He had donated his sperm to Quinn. Though he is married to Mercdes, he always made time for Sydney. (**A/N Sorry if that was confusing for you)**

******After dinner, Quinn read Sydney a story and put her to bed. **

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review!**

**Next Chapter: Sam and Sydney have their daddy-daughter day**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

On Saturday morning, Quinn was woken up by Sydney poking her.

"Wake up, mommy! Daddy's coming!" Sydney yelled. Quinn looked at the alarm clock before replying.

"Sweetie, its only 7 am. He's not coming till 12", Quinn replied, "go back to sleep".

"I can't, I'm too excited!"Sydney exclaimed. Now that she was awake, Quinn asked her daughter, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Waffles", Sydney replied. Quinn got out of bed and they walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Quinn picked her up and put her on a stool next to the counter. Quinn took out the waffles and put two in the toaster while she made herself some coffee and oatmeal.

"Sweetheart, before you leave, we should get your gym bag ready so we can leave for gymnastics", Quinn told her daughter.

"Ok, mommy! You're coming to my meet tommorow, right?"Sydney replied.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it. I think Daddy and Cedes(**A/N the nickname for Mercedes in the story)** are coming too",Quinn said to her daughter. They finished their breakfast and got her gym bag ready and by the time 12pm rolled around, Sydney couldn't contain her excitement.

The doorbell rang and when Quinn opened the door, Sydney leaped into her father's arms and screamed,"Daddy!".

"Hey sweetheart! Ready for our daddy-daughter day?"Sam greeted his daughter.

"Yep!"Sydney exclaimed. Quinn gave her a kiss goodbye and waved goodbye. Sam buckled Sydney in her carseat and he got into the car. They drove out of the driveway. To start of their day they went to Breadstix. They sat down in a booth and looked through the menu.

"Are you excited for your meet tommorow? Cedes and I can't wait to see you!"Sam said.

"Yep! You'll get to see my routines!"Sydney replied.

"I know I can't wait!" They went through the menu and Sam ordered a salad and pasta with cheese for Sydney. The food quickly came and they ate their meal. After Sam signed the check, they went to the mall and shopped a little. Sydney bought a dress and a new leotard. Sam drove Sydney home. He rang the doorbell and Quinn opened it.

"Hey, did you guys have fun?"Quinn asked.

"I got a new dress and a new leotard", Sydney replied.

"That's great!"Quinn replied.

"I'll see you guys tommorow!"Sam said.

"Thanks Sam",Quinn said.

"No problem, bye!" Sam replied. They waved goodbye. Quinn then took Sydney to her gymnastics practice. After practice, they went home and had dinner. Quinn put Sydney to bed.

**A/N Thank you guys for all the reviews and for those that followed me!**

**Next Chapter:Sydney has her gymnastics meet.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day of Sydney's meet. Sydney woke up all smiles and got into her leo and warm-ups. After waffles for breakfast, Quinn got Sydney's hair ready in a ponytail.

"Come on sweetie", Quinn called to her daughter.

"Coming mommy", Sydney responded as she raced to the car. They began driving to the gym where the meet was held.

"Daddy and Cedes are going to be there right?" Sydney asked.

"Of course, they called when you were getting dressed. They'll be there by the time we get there". Before they knew it, they were at the meet. As they walked into the lobby, they saw Sam and Cedes in the lobby. As soon as Sydney saw her dad, she ran into his arms and he scooped her up onto his hip.

"Daddy!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Hey kiddo", Sam replied, "are you ready?"

"Yup", she said with her smile. Quinn took her to her coach and went with Sam and Mercedes to sit down in the stands. Sydney did great and won all of her events and the all-around. After the meet, Sydney ran to her parents and Mercedes. They all drove to get some dinner and then all went home.

The next day, Sam and Mercedes told Quinn they wanted to come over to share some big news. Quinn invited them for dinner that night. At about 8 that night, Sam and Mercedes came over for dinner. Quinn welcomed them in and they all sat down.

"You were amazing yesterday, Sydney", said Mercedes.

"Thanks, Cedes! I'm so glad you guys came", replied Sydney.

"We would never miss it for the world", said Sam. They all ate their dinner. For desert, they had ice cream.

"Cedes and I have an announcement to make", said Sam.

"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby", announced Mercedes. Quinn jumped out of her seat to hug them both and sat down.

"That's amazing guys", said Quinn.

"Thanks Quinn", said Sam,"Sydney, you haven't said anything". Sydney sat quietly in her chair. She jumped out of her chair and ran up to her room as fast as her feet could carry her.

"I'll go get her", Quinn said before she ran to Sydney's room. She found her daughter sobbing into her crawled in next to her.

"Daddy is abandoning me", Sydney managed to say while sobbing.

"No, he isn't, honey", Quinn tried to reassure her daughter.

"Yes he is!"Sydney exclaimed.

"I'll go get your dad", Quinn said before she went downstairs. She went downstairs, and asked Sam if he could go upstairs and talk to Sydney. He agreed and went up to her room. He knocked before walking in.

"Hey Sydney", Sam said as he sat down next to his daughter on her bed s

"What do you want?"Sydney asked.

"I'm always going to love you. This baby won't replace you", Sam said. Sydney raised her head and looked at her dad with her tear-stained face.

"Promise?"

"Promise". Sam gave her a hug. Sam walked downstairs and said goodbye to Quinn and left with Mercedes. Quinn went upstairs and put Sydney to bed.

**Next Chapter: Sydney and Quinn spend time with Shelby and Beth**

**A/N Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took me a while to update. Please review! In this story, Shelby and Quinn have reconciled. **


End file.
